


Woman Out of Time

by dragonspirit



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Nineties, kinda like xmen, superhero au, youll see.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspirit/pseuds/dragonspirit
Summary: Escape. That's all Robin ever dreamed of.





	Woman Out of Time

Lissa wasn't expecting anything out of the ordinary when she, Chrom and Frederick headed back to their RV. The door was open- one of them must have forgotten to close it- but she was confident no one had broken in. When they entered the vehicle, beef jerky wrappers strewn across the floor told a different story. Sitting on the couch was a girl around Chrom's age. She didn't look good. Not to say she was ugly, in fact she was very pretty, but her long white hair was full of tiny leaves and sticks, and her skin was full of cuts, like she had gotten into a fight with a bush. She wore a dirty blue hospital gown under a hooded robe. Lissa didn't know what the symbols on the sleeves were supposed to be, but it all looked like something she would associate with the cults she saw on TV. 

 

"Uh, hello?" Lissa spoke, spooking the girl. Before she could dart out of the RV, Frederick grabbed her by the wrist. 

 

"Hold, please. Pray tell, what were you doing in our RV?"

The girl said nothing, as she tried to wriggle herself out of Frederick's grip. Lissa put a hand on her back, but that just made things worse, as the girl managed to free herself and run to the bedroom in the back. 

"What's wrong with her?" Chrom asked. "Is she on drugs?" 

 

"Hold on," Lissa said, pulling a granola bar out of her bag. She approached the girl carefully, like one would an animal. "Here, I won't hurt you." Upon seeing her up close, she knew she made the right decision to offer her food. The girl was gaunt, and you could easily see her bones poking through. She tossed the granola bar onto the bed, and the girl hungrily tore into it. Lissa gave her a small smile. The girl slowly returned the favor.

"Can you come here, please?"

Timidly, the girl slides off the bed and slowly walks towards Lissa, her gait like that of a cat. Lissa reaches out her hand, and the girls walk to the couch.

"Trust me on this," Lissa places her hand on a cut on the girl's cheek. Blue light seeps from her fingertips, and in a matter of seconds, the cut is gone.

The girl lifts a finger to her face. She smiles. 

"Do you mind telling me your name?"

The girl furrows her brow. A moment's pause, then, "Robin." Her is voice is clear and high, not quite what Lissa was expecting.

"I'm Lissa. The guy with blue hair is my brother Chrom, and that other guy is Frederick, but we call him 'Frederick the Wary."

Frederick's expression remained the same as he said "A title I wear with pride."

Robin says nothing. 

"You must be tired. Here, you can have the bed tonight." This time, it's Chrom speaking. 

"Lissa, you and I can take the recliners. Frederick can take the couch."

"The things I do for you two." Frederick sighs. 

That night, Lissa introduces Robin to television. Though she doesn't understand everything going on, she is nevertheless fascinated.


End file.
